


just a little bit of love

by haloud



Series: just a little bit of love [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloud/pseuds/haloud
Summary: Professor Michael Guerin and his husband have a long-awaited reunion. A silly, fluffy piece that takes place in a world where nothing hurts at all.





	just a little bit of love

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is not for redistribution without my express permission.

Michael slumps over in a pool of lamplight, forehead hitting the desk with a clunk. It’s getting on to midnight, and he’s been grading assignments all day, only taking breaks to run home and let the dog out.

He misses Alex. Important work, yeah, yeah, international significance, his husband is kind of a big deal, blah blah blah. What his husband needs to remember is that three years ago he came home with a mud-soaked puppy that pines for him when he’s away, and it’s the saddest fucking thing that’s ever happened. And who has to deal with it? Michael, that’s who. He’s the one who lets her sleep in the bed in Alex’s spot and lets her put her head on his knee and whine mournfully at the closed door.

Michael whines mournfully now. His office is stuffy and smells like weird stuff microwaved in the break room next door, but it’s less empty and echoey than their home when Alex has been gone for months on some top secret something or whatever. Last time they talked, Alex looked so _good_ even on grainy webcam, all sleepy and warm in a hotel room with the curtains drawn so no one could even tell what time zone he was in.

What if he just fell asleep here? He can’t betray Stella like that, obviously, but nothing is less appealing than going back to a dark house and a cold bed. He sniffles dramatically in his lonely office, for no one’s benefit but his own. He doesn’t even have any booze stashed away in here for his one-man pity party.

Ugh.

Just as Michael starts trying to pull himself together and drag himself home, someone raps lightly on the door.

“Mnuh?” He welcomes them eloquently, knocking his glasses aside to knuckle at one heavy eyelid.

The door opens, and it’s his husband standing there, looking all ruffled and grouchy from (Michael assumes) hours in an airplane, and he’s the _most beautiful thing Michael has ever seen._

“Alex!” he nearly shouts, bouncing out of his chair—narrowly avoiding tripping himself on the legs—and bounding over to kiss him.

“Hmm, I’m probably all gross—” Alex tries to say, but then he’s stuck with an armful of husband, kissing all over his face and finally capturing his mouth in a long, searching kiss. Michael runs his hands through Alex’s hair, rubs his shoulders and down his back, wraps his arms around his waist and squeezes him tight, re-cementing the feel of him in his mind. It’s been so long.

“You’re back early,” Michael says against his mouth, unwilling to put even an inch more of space between them.

“Yeah, the job went really smoothly, so—mmf—” He’s interrupted by another spontaneous kiss, and he can’t help but giggle as they separate, “—so here I am. And not a moment too soon. Look at you, _Professor Guerin.”_ Alex runs his index finger down the bridge of Michael’s nose and taps lightly on the nosepiece of his glasses. “Do you teach class looking like this?” He twirls his finger in a perfectly coiffed curl. “I’m shocked I didn’t have to drive off a legion of your students peeking through the keyhole.”

“Hmm, maybe I dressed up for you,” Michael replies, squeezing his waist again and nuzzling at his cheek.

“Well then maybe you’re going to be disappointed…” Alex hooks his foot around Michael’s ankle and leans back against the door, levelling him with a smirk and hooded eyes. “I’m awfully tired from my trip, after all.”

Michael leans in even closer and nibbles lightly across his stubbled jaw. “Too tired to let me do all the work?” he purrs into Alex’s ear, punctuating the question with a swipe of his tongue and delighting in Alex’s responsive little shiver.

“You drive a hard bargain, professor.”

Michael slides his hands down from Alex's waist to palm at the curve of his ass, then grips the backs of his thighs and hoists him up., presses him back against the door.

Alex rocks his hips against Michael's stomach, and even through all their layers of clothing Michael can feel his cock start to harden. It sends an answering surge of blood southward, and Michael bounces Alex a bit in his arms, resettling him so they can grind together, lazily making out like teenagers instead of the adults they are in Michael's erstwhile respectable office.

While their lips and tongues and teeth work on relearning each other like they’ve been apart for lifetimes rather than weeks, Alex's warm hands work on divesting Michael of his jacket, so he can shove them under the hem of Michael's sweater and palm at his chest in deliberate, groping circles. Michael moans at the feel of him even as he swallows every grunt and breathy little noise Alex lets free.

"Don't get too excited, _sir_ ," Alex teases, pinching Michael's nipple and twisting cruelly. "We're both still wearing pants, and as gripping as this fantasy is, I know I'm not explaining this one to the dry cleaner." Michael whines in mock offense, a melodramatic noise that trails off into something real and pining when Alex pulls his hands away to yank off his own shirt.

In retaliation, Michael turns them to lay Alex out on the broad surface of his desk, ignoring the small stack of books that the motion sends tumbling to the floor. Alex blinks up at him in surprise for just a moment, before his face splits into a feral grin. " _Oh_ ," he says, "Someone's getting extra credit for showing initiative."

"I thought I was the professor here."

"Hmm...that's cute." Alex uses his new point of leverage to roll his hips against Michael's firm thigh, rocking his own leg between Michael's leg in turn. Michael groans again, helplessly mesmerized by the undulating of Alex's flat stomach and the pure sensation of having Alex under him, with him, around him again, zipping right through his veins.

Michael makes short work of Alex's shoes, socks, and pants, even as Alex wiggles around, knocking more things to the floor so he can sprawl fetchingly across the dark wood. Michael's never been an exhibitionist (well, not much anyway), but he wishes they had a camera now, to capture how Alex looks like this. How even after months of stress and a whole day of travel, he looks like he stepped right out of a magazine. Or maybe just right out of Michael's wildest dreams.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Alex asks, pulling Michael out of his thoughts. Michael kisses him again, fucking his mouth with his tongue just because he can.

"I'd love to, babe, but I don't exactly keep lube and condoms in my office," he murmurs, wrapping his hand around Alex's cock and squeezing just the way Alex likes it, so hopefully he won't be too disappointed.

"That's a shame," Alex sighs, "Looks like I have to do all the work after all. I guess you'll just have to make it up to me some other time." His voice stays teasing, but his eyes turn wicked, the kind of look that tells Michael to stay, sit, and roll over. Michael's hands clench reflexively on Alex's hips as he pulls his legs up, revealing the perfect line of his lower body in all its entirety, from his long legs, one smooth skin, one a marvel of medicine and engineering, to the curve of his ass to the hard, thick line of his cock.

Resting one long-fingered hand on his inner thigh, Alex says, "When was the last time we did it like this? Junior year of college, too high to do it any other way?"

Michael runs his hands reverently along the outside of Alex's thighs, bends to kiss him on each one, unable to resist the temptation to taste him with just the tip of his tongue, until Alex impatiently tugs on his hair. "It was after Max and Liz's wedding reception," Michael says, "And it was so hot that summer the latex melted in the glove box of your car, but we still couldn't manage to keep our hands off each other."

Alex laughs breathlessly until it turns into a deep-throated _mmm_ , as Michael presses his thighs tightly together and slots his cock in between them. Michael fucks in quickly, frotting their cocks together in quick, desperate jerks of his hips. The heat and friction building between them, with only their own precum to slick the way, drives Michael mad—he presses his forehead to the side of Alex’s knee with a long groan; he pauses in his thrusting to grind their cocks together, urging hot murmurs of his name from Alex’s throat. This was never going to last long, their first time back together never does, and with Alex eager and moaning and looking just a tiny bit forbidden with his arms thrown over his head here among Michael's work, his orgasm comes up hard and fast and yearning, burning in the pit of his stomach and the working muscles of his back and thighs and deep in his chest where he's just so fucking happy to have this man back in his life. He comes with a cry of Alex's name, and Alex's hand immediately flies down to grip both of their cocks together, using Michael's spend to slick the way as he jerks himself to completion, Michael to squirming, whining overstimulation.

They catch their breath together in the aftermath, Michael slumped over onto Alex's chest, Alex gently combing through his hair, both of them laughing in between inhales and exhales at themselves, at each other, at the whole beautiful silliness of it all. Neither of them watches the clock for how long they stay like that; they take all the time they need until they're putting each other back together and heading home for the night.

\--

Michael triple-checks the lock on his office door while Alex buries his laughter against his shoulder.

"Stop it, stop it," Michael giggles, trying to elbow him out of the way, "I'm so serious, I don't want Mrs. Davis seeing this in the morning, she's a nice lady--"

"We cleaned up the _incriminating evidence_ " Alex snorts, "You'll just have to," he bursts out into laughter again, "explain the very small, localized earthquake that left all your--papers all over the ground--you big strong professor, you--"

Michael groans loudly, knowing he's never going to live any of this down, but he knows as he watches Alex sleep against the cool window of the car on their way home that he wouldn't want to have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> because we always need more fluffy aus, and michael looks hot in glasses
> 
> tumblr @ cosmicsolipsism  
> discord @ haloud


End file.
